Sympathy For A Witch: Edited scene
by xDarkxBluexAngelx
Summary: This is an M rated scene from my story 'Sympathy for a Witch' Chapter 18, since i edited this bit out and a lot of you weren't happy about it :) Can be read as a one shot ;)


**xxx This is an M rated scene from my story 'Sympathy for a Witch' Chapter 18, since i edited this bit out and a lot of you weren't happy about it :) Can be read as a one shot i think ;) xxx**

* * *

Merlin was disturbingly quiet all morning and barely made eye contact with her, keeping himself busy by tidying up her little hovel. Dusting, throwing stuff out, (though where she did not know,) and even putting her potions and poisons into alphabetical order.

When Morgana had had enough of Merlin obsessively cleaning the entire hut, she stopped him with a kiss, her hands wrapping around his neck when she feared him pulling away.

He didn't, and when she moved back slightly to take in his expression a small grin was beginning to play on his lips. Morgana smiled at the sight before pulling him in again, this time more fiercely as she forced her way into his mouth. Merlin held himself steady with his hands on her hips as he let himself be dominated, Morgana pushing against his chest until his back hit the wooden door with a loud "_whump."_

Morgana giggled as she peeled the jacket from his shoulders and let it slip to the floor, placing hungry kisses on Merlin's shoulders before twisting his neckerchief in her hand and pulling his mouth back to hers. She let out a gasp as Merlin sucked on her bottom lip and moved his hands to cup her breasts, her own fingers now tucked into his trousers and tracing his sharp hipbones.

Want. _Need_. She was Hungry for it; desperate to be as close to him as possible. She felt his cock stiffen against her thigh and in one frantic movement her hands were searching for his belt buckle. She clawed at it to no avail as fingers circled her wrists and restricted her movement.

"We can't." Merlin panted into her chest, bringing his lips down to mouth as her left breast.

Morgana was ashamed of the loud whining noise she made, her hand cupping Merlin's chin and bringing his head up to look her in the eyes.

"_Why…" _She demanded pitifully, her free hand slithering up his chest under his shirt.

"Because it's against the rules…"

"_Fuck _the rules!"

"But Arthur will _kill _me." Merlin protested weakly.

"He won't know! And we're not even _in_ Camelot right now! Rules don't apply in my house." She shot back, her hands now encased in his as she made a grab at the belt buckle once more.

"Morgana…" Merlin warned, firmer this time, and Morgana felt her grip slacking. _"No."_ He said quietly with a miserable look on his face.

Morgana huffed and then resumed kissing Merlin, both hands tight against the sides of his face.

"You're honourable, Merlin," She whispered against his lips, looking deeply into his oceanic blue eyes, _"Damn you."_

Merlin laughed as he turned his attention towards her neck, Morgana's hands now rested against his hips. She relished in the way his fingers filtered through her hair, tilting her head to the side to allow him more access to her neck. After a few moments, a large grin spread across her face.

"Fine, keep my virtue in tacked if you really must, doesn't mean we can't have some fun though." She said wickedly, smirking at Merlin's confused look as she slid down his front and to her knees.

His eyes widened almost comically as he realised what she was doing, mouth opening to protest.

"Morgana…"

"_Shh…_let me do this, Merlin," She said quietly, looking up at him desperately, "I _want_ to do this, _please…" _

Merlin looked ready to object, his hands wavering from her shoulders to her hands to her hair, until finally he let out a breath and nodded sharply, his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

Morgana had her hands in his trousers in seconds, fingers wrapping around his length and pulling it free with only a hint of hesitation.

"Morgana, if you don't…_fuck..." _

Morgana cut him off as she began to suck on the head lightly, wrapping her fingers around the base and sliding them up and down in small movements. It didn't take long for her confidence to pipe up, and soon she was taking him in deeper until her lips brushed against her own fingers. Merlin's fingers fisted in her hair as gently as possible as her tongue swirled around the head experimentally, and she then giggled at the beautiful sound it forced from his throat.

Her giggling nearly sent him over the edge, and it took everything he had not to force himself further into her mouth. He was mesmerised by the sight, his eyes following her movements until they rolled back and his head hit the door behind him.

"_Morgana…" _He moaned, not able to hold his release off any longer.

Morgana gagged as he filled her mouth, making her best efforts to swallow it all down. One of her hands moved to pin Merlin against the door as he began to sag, and the tight hold on her hair slackened.

She felt his hand cup her chin as she pulled away, Merlin finally falling to his knees beside her and kissing her deeply,

They collapsed together on the dusty floor, Morgana's head rested on his chest.

They stayed like that for a few minutes to catch their breath, Merlin's fingers running up and down her right arm idly.

"You, are, _amazing_…" Merlin said after a while, his eyes once again fixed on the ceiling.

Morgana laughed. "Was it okay? I mean, compared to…"

"Oh yeah, a thousand times better than my own hand any day, though it's been a while…"

"No," Morgana cut him off, shifting onto her side to look into his eyes, "I mean, compared to, other girls..." She said sheepishly, biting her lower lips.

Merlin raised an eyebrow at her.

"I haven't had another girl, not in that way." He said with a smile.

It was Morgana's turn to raise her eyebrows at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I haven't even felt this way since I was about 18."

Morgana smiled as she remembered 17 year old Merlin checking her out when he thought she wasn't looking...mostly.

"You make me crazy." He whispered into her hair.

Morgana settled her head back against his shoulder.

"As do you."

_I love you…_


End file.
